Bearings according to the generic kind are well known in the art. As examples reference is made to JP 2004 340 268 A, to EP 2 562 437 A2 and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,369 A. Especially in the case of a high-speed rolling element bearing, a significant amount of heat can be generated in the bearing. Here, cage overheating is mostly the major cause of bearing failure at high speed operations. The cage overheating is often initiated at the cage guiding zone because there exists a small clearance between the cage outer surface and the outer ring guiding surface. Heat is generated at the guiding zone due to sliding friction between the fast rotating cage and the stationary outer ring.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to further develop a rolling element bearing of the generic kind in such a manner that the lubrication is improved and even at high speed operation the heat generation is reduced in the bearing. Thus, the lifetime of the rolling element bearing should be increased.